Aren't I Pretty?
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Between witches and saving Sam, Dean has finally obtained that girl part they've alway teased each other about. Sam tries to reassure him it's fine, he likes it, don't feel so bad, but Dean isn't so sure...enter Bobby, Dorian, and Dante, surely they will be able to find a way to help him with this problem, right? Humor, sex, schmoop, and angst!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Schmoop and Angst. Some explicit content, I won't lie. A lot really…so if you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam and Dean are hunting a witch coven, and they are turning men into women. For a ritual of some sort. Dorian and Dante show up to help them. Will they save them in time or will someone end up as a woman? Preferably not Dean or Sam, but what are the odds it isn't?

Can they love each other still if one of them does become a woman or get girl-parts?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Present)

It was a bad dream, must be a bad dream.

A really _really_ kinky bad dream, not that he minded but, shit! He really minded!

Not only had witches gotten one over on him again, they'd done the unthinkable…the most horrible thing he'd ever thought they could.

They made him a girl! Not a were-girl, who could sometimes be a guy, like at night or during the day, like the werewolf in old movies. No, he wasn't that lucky. A hermaphrodite, yep, he had a girl part! Now Sam could really tease him about it…ugh.

Well, sorta, Dean reflected. It could be worse…but still one girl part was bad enough! At least he still looked like a guy… unfortunately he suspected that this was not reversible, what with the witch dead who'd cast it and the idol broken…he hoped Bobby could fix it or he was going to scream!

And he blamed Bobby.

One coven, sure, he could do that. Not two working together! Bobby was going to hear about this, damn it! He really needed to check his information better.

And it all began with the most simple thing…a phone call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

(Days before the Witch Hunt)

They were in Denver, a werewolf, simple enough really.

Wolf came after a guy, they laid in wait, and killed it. Burned and buried the remains in the woods.

Then, on the way to the car, they got a call.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said grinning as Sam gave him an annoyed look. They had just finished back to back hunts, five of them, and they needed a break. He knew and totally agreed with Sam's thought here. "Taking a break, don't ask."

"It's witches, and I realize you boys are overloaded." Bobby apologized, hating he had to call them in, but they were the closest to the kill zone. But, with Eve's creations, and the demon activity having a surge, and basically evil was coming out of the wood work…all the hunters were overloaded, they weren't the only ones. Bobby reflected that, much like normal folks, Hunters deserved more holidays of no work, too. Maybe more than the normal ones did, that was for damn sure. He was already dreaming of having one every night, so he was sure they were, too.

Yeah, I might be overloaded here, too. He thought. And groaned as he eyed the thick file he had his hand on.

"No, we passed '_overloaded'_ three hunts ago! Bobby, give us a break, please?" Dean pleaded. He needed alcohol and to get laid, he didn't care which order. And some quiet time with Sam to just relax for a day or two, that's wasn't so much to ask for, was it?

"One last hunt… come on…you can even come rest here afterward, I'll do a BBQ." Bobby promised. Bribery usually worked, he reflected wryly. Throw in some wheedling, and he usually got a 'yes' out of them, he knew how to work them. He'd had years of practice really, he chuckled as he heard a resigned groan over the phone's speaker. He'd won, he could tell, now they just had to concede their defeat.

"Damn it! We really don't want to…but, okay, what's the case?" Dean said in resignation. "But I demand burgers…with cheese and bacon. Sam gets chicken, grilled, too. Oh, and he says he gets a salad, too."

"Got it, triple bacon cheeseburgers, and chicken, and salad for Sam. Now, ready for the case?" Bobby said happy now. Food always appealed to Dean, burgers especially, the really thick kind! He suspected he needed to start adding some veggies to his meals, like a salad sometimes but knew Dean would throw holy water on it and exorcise it, if he tried to force him to eat one. He hated veggies, especially salad of any kind. The healthy kind only. He was okay with potato salad and macaroni salad. It was the lettuce and tomatoes that freaked him out.

"Fine, hit me with it." Dean said and put it on speaker. "We'll rest at Bobby's after this hunt, Sam. Sorry, I know you were looking forward to resting."

"It's okay, I just…need a break. Go ahead, Bobby, you know I'm there if you need me." Sam said softly, Bobby could tell he was just as exhausted as Dean was.

"Well, oddest thing in Petrie, Colorado. Four men, well, this is where it gets complicated. Four women were found there over a three month period, each with a man's wallet on them, all dead, sucked dry as mummies. Except when they checked the victims' DNA on the 'women', it came back as male. They can't figure it out." Bobby said then sighed. "I suspect some witches are using an idol to change their sexes and using them for rituals. I know of at least three goddesses that would require female essences to be summoned, none of them really nice."

"How long has it been going on?" Dean asked and Bobby checked.

"Just three months, must be powerful, too. It's not that easy to turn men into women, or vice versa, that takes ancient magic to do. And most witches can't tap into it that much without selling their souls to do it, so be careful. These can but I can't figure out their connections to them…they weren't married nor were they seeing anyone. Worked in different places and career fields, didn't share clients. It's like they just shot darts at a phone book, and picked the most likely victims." Bobby observed, tapping it out on his keyboard.

"Or they trolled the bars and picked up random men, maybe speed dating or something like that, narrowed the pool of possible targets to use that way." Sam observed, tapping as well. "Dean used to do it all the time." He shot Dean a look. Their new sexual relationship was really new, only a year now as lovers and brothers, and he really hated that Dean might go back to being a manwhore again.

Dean gave him a 'I wasn't even considering it!' look, complete with the hands held up in innocent surrender to match the thought, and Sam nodded sternly, making sure he understood that was not allowed anymore. "I agree, it sounds like they are picking them up from bars." Dean said then saw Sam's look.

"Or a dating service, or matchmaking thing, there are any number of things that love to hook men up with women." Sam offered. "I found ten in that area already and I just started looking. We need to narrow it down more, any thoughts?"

"They have friends, and coworkers, see if any of them mention any common connections the victims might have been looking into…dating services, bars they mentioned going to, that kind of thing." Bobby said and they nodded. Sam copy/pasted the vic's names and addresses, work and home, to a document and saved it. "Call me if you need backup, you know how you and witches are, Dean."

"What are you talking about? Witches love me." Dean teased. No, they didn't. They hated him, and it was mutual, which was why he or Sam ended up cursed so damn much. Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes at his words, knowing Dean knew this, too. "I'll be good, I swear. I'm reformed, remember?"

He liked witches fine, in bed, but then kicking them out mostly used to get him cursed. That and he loved to mess up their rituals. Sam suspected he got some perverse thrill from it.

"Yeah, reformed." Bobby scowled and rubbed the spot between his eyes, a migraine beginning already. This one already had a name, and it's name was 'Dean'! They were lovers, he knew that and accepted it, they hadn't left him much choice in that. But he didn't trust the boy not to mess up and backslide into picking up strange women in bars again…it was hard being loyal in a new relationship when you were used to…well, whoring around was the only word to describe Dean's old ways. Sam was taking a big risk here and he hoped Dean didn't mess it up. They were happy this way, stronger this way, but so easily broken apart if that happened. It could destroy their relationship entirely, both as lovers and brothers, if it did.

He may not like what they were to each other now, but he hated that prospect even more.

"Bobby, I'm with Sam, I haven't flirted or even tried to get with anyone since we got together. I don't want to and he doesn't either. I won't hurt him that way, I promise." Dean reassured him, he knew Bobby's fears and they had discussed it when Sam wasn't around. Bobby had made it clear that he would not tolerate Dean fucking with Sam's heart that way if he didn't love him and didn't intend to see it through. Sam had loved Dean for too long to not have this kill something inside him beyond repair if Dean fucked it up. And Dean couldn't see a life with anyone but Sam now, so he didn't see this as a possibility. "I just want to have some non-hunting time with him and you; we haven't had much time for each other lately. I'd settle for something beyond a quick alley fuck for once. We've been so busy that's all we seem to get."

"Didn't need to know that…" Bobby said and tried to get that image out of his mind, needing more mind bleach, he reflected. His supply was running low apparently…ugh. Before he let his mind ponder who got top on that position, he shut it down quick. He didn't really need to know. Not if he wanted to stay sane, that is. "Too much information there, son."

"Sam kisses those bricks so well though, begs so prettily." Dean teased his adopted father. He bottomed, too, but not as often as Sam did. Sam enjoyed it more but Dean wasn't against it.

"Okay…I'm hanging up now." Bobby said in despair, his question of who took top answered, and his head aching already. "I need to go get my knife now."

"Knife, why?" Dean teased. He was familiar with that threat already.

"To do a lobotomy, I need to cut the image of you and Sam having sex against walls from my head, I'm sure if I cut around in there enough, I'll find that bugger and get it out. Lobotomies can't _that_ hard to do." Bobby said then sighed. "Be careful, witches really do love to hurt you guys."

He wouldn't have sent them if there was anyone else to do it. He could find them backup but it was hours away…he was sure their cousins would help.

"We'll be fine." Dean promised and Bobby heard Sam huff, and agreed. 'Fine' was a flexible state where Dean was concerned. 'Fine' ranged anywhere from 'Lust Spell' (which was how they'd become lovers in the first place, the witches had tossed in a love spell for good measure on that one!) to a killing one, or a really painful one, the kind that left you screaming in agony for days (Sam usually got those, despite Dean's protests he didn't; Sam kept count!). Then there was the sex change one, where one or both of them got girl parts for a while, and their shared personal favorite, pregnant with demons or some shit; Bobby usually had to reverse those. Sam just knew someday he'd be stuck with breasts and a vagina for good someday, complete with the agonizing pain one thrown in. He was just that lucky. Dean may piss them off but Sam got the curses more often than Dean did, and hated it.

The word 'Witch' was worse in his eyes than him seeing a clown, and scared him just as much but for different reasons.

"Don't get me cursed, Dean." Sam growled.

"I won't." Dean said then sighed. "Trust me, I won't let anyone hurt my Sammy, let alone curse him."

Sam wasn't that optimistic, he trusted Dean alright, trusted him to get him cursed. It was the way things worked. Dean read his thought on his expressive face and nodded, but swore it would be different this time. He'd make sure of it! No witch got his Sam, no way!

Bobby hung up and began to pray to Cas to help them, if he could find the time. He was Michael now but they really could use all the help they could find now. Then placed a call or two, and hoped the pair were picking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello…" Came a sultry voice, feminine. "You've reached Dante's sex parlor, please place a request."

"Hello, Dorian." Bobby said chuckling.

"Hey, Bobby, what's up?" She said and laughed at the woman as she left the room, pissed as hell. "Another one bites the dust, baby."

Dante leaned in and kissed her cheek, and laughed at the hickey on her neck. "Hi, honey." He said cheerfully and added. "Hi, Bobby."

"So, when are you getting hitched? I understand the living together now but, damn, it's been three years, guys." Bobby teased. They were fuck buddies with great benefits, and in love, but neither was admitting the love thing, which he still found hilarious and it amused him to no end to tease them about it. He'd never seen a more commit-phobic pair than those two people and yet…they were in love and living together, just not admitting. Yeah, they had a longstanding cabin booked on that denial cruise of Dean's, they sure did! He thought and chuckled at that thought.

"Stop that, don't use that word." Dante and Dorian hissed at the same time. "You'll give us hives…_again_."

"Commitment, Relationship, Marriage? Would those suit better?" Bobby said and laughed as he could practically hear their commitment allergies activating, fucking and living together or not, those two were so commitment phobic they put, well, what they were to shame. No one was more phobic of relationships than those two, but somehow they were lovers and in love, but still managed to fuck most things that moved, working their way across the united states doing it, too. Men and women alike, they weren't picky. Well, Dorian was, Dante wasn't.

"Hush…bad words, bad words!" She laughed with Dante now and then asked. "What's wrong?"

"I just sent the boys on a hunt for witches and you know their track record with them, could you back them up?" Bobby asked and waited for their response.

"Where are they going?" Dante spoke up and sounded worried. Bobby heard paper crinkle and knew he was getting ready to write it down.

"Petrie, Colorado." Bobby said and filled them in on what they'd figured out. "Worse comes to worse, one of them is getting girl parts again…just saying."

"We're a day away, damn it…Can you stall them?" Dante asked, not wanting them hurt.

"No, it's urgent. They are sucking them dry after they change them and it sounds like they are summoning someone, you know how time sensitive these situations are. We don't even know how many sacrifices the ritual calls for even, which is why I called you in. I'm hoping they can at least figure out who they are before you get there." Bobby said then sighed. "I know you two are immune to spells and such, but they aren't. The next one could kill them."

"I know, Bobby, I got them." Dante promised and hung up. "Let's get ready, we got a long drive ahead of us." He went to pack his back and tossed her weapons over their bed to her, both packing together. "You need the herbs for a protection spell? We got some left from last time here in the cabinet." Dante offered securing some herbs for himself already. "We need to stop and pick more up, baby."

"We will." Dorian agreed and held out a hand. "I only need Angel tears, baby's hair, and some rose petals, get me those."

Dante dug them out and tossed them to her. "I'm ready. You need anything?" He offered as he zipped his duffel, already getting the alarms set and ready to turn on as soon as they hit the garage under their loft and bar. He was a billionaire and so was she, but he shared his wealth with her and she shared hers with him; since he'd never loved anyone before her and he wanted to share his life with her. Sure, it was a commitment and they both knew it. But admitting it made them break out in hives so neither said it.

Plus the sex with others was great, it was an open relationship and they both liked it this way.

"Nah, I got all I need now, let's go." Dorian reassured him as they rushed to the elevator.

He pressed the button activating the alarms once they hit the garage and opened the garage door, then set the alarm on it, too. Waving to Wayne, his bar manager, on the way past the bar's front door. Then they were on their way and hoped their cousins didn't get themselves cursed again; it was just their luck if they did.

Dean and witches had an obsessive/compulsive thing going on, he always found one and the witch always got pissed off at him and cursed him. They suspected it was a sickness of his or a mental illness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next day)

"Well, we found their coven…unfortunately." Dean told Sam as they left their witness's house. "I don't think they bought the whole 'FBI' cover."

"Didn't think they would." Sam said in exasperation. Witches were harder to fool and hardly ever bought any cover they used. Good thing these were the 'wait and see' types or they'd already be cursed.

"So, I think we should follow them tonight. It's a solstice and we know how they love to do rituals on solstices." Dean suggested and saw Sam surfing through the coroner's files. Police reports popping up in a separate window each as well as he surfed both at the same time, so much so that Dean had to steal a kiss to reward his royal 'Geekness' as he called him when Sam got like this. Sam was so engrossed in his work he barely noticed Dean's admiration but still blushed slightly when he did out of the corner of his eye. "So smart, baby boy."

"Dean…not that you aren't sexy but give me a minute, I might have the next victim here…_now_." Sam said nibbling a lip as he dug through the file to the important parts. "Got two of them, brothers, Stan and James Franklin, from here in town, teenagers from what I can tell, nearly 18, vanished last night, or late afternoon yesterday, not sure, from their school parking lot. According to the police, some of their fellow students said they were staying late after football practice, one was a coaching assistant and the other was…the waterboy. They were cleaning up and the coach left them the key to lock up on their own, like usual. When they got back to school the next day, the boys were missing, their cars were in the lot still, and their parents were frantic. No one knows what happened but it had to have happened after they closed up the locker room, because it was spotless and cleaned up. Bet they grabbed them from the parking lot." Sam said as he read through the primary report.

"Was there security patrols there? Most schools have them…" Dean said worried.

"Report says the security guys were found dead in their car on the other side of the campus, apparently both had the same heart condition and died at the same time from it…not likely but they have ruled it natural causes but are looking into it. Not like they'll find much." Sam said sadly. "They cursed the guards, killed them, grabbed the boys, and then left their cars. A bit sloppy but , with the solstice, they probably were in a rush." Sam said. "We can't let them kill those boys, Dean."

"I know!" Dean said but acknowledged the bad feeling he had. "I don't like this, got a bad feeling about it. Like this hunt could go bad really quick on us. I don't like how this feels, baby." Dean said and sighed. "Bad feeling or not, we have to deal with it though…"

"As long as we don't die, I'm good with what comes, even if you or I get girl parts, or agonizing pain, or lust, whatever we get; we'll deal with it together. Just don't die without taking me with you." Sam said dread in his heart now. "I can take anything but you dying on me."

"Me, too. And you don't get to die without me either." Dean admitted as their hazel and green eyes tracked the wife's car pulling out of the drive way. "Wonder where she's going? Dinner was on the table, laundry was in the basket in the foyer, and they don't have kids. It's seven at night, he's in the house alone, and she's leaving? Not kosher if you ask me."

"We should check on him first. I'll do it, and you follow her." Sam said getting out. Leaning down to peek in the window he looked to the house worried. "Come back when you find their coven. We'll go in together. Don't go in without me, Dean, I mean it!"

"I won't." Dean said, knowing he might if he had to, and was afraid it would hurt Sam to know that. So he said he wouldn't.

"Hurry Back." Sam told him. "Half an hour at most, then come and get me, I mean it."

"Just scoping it out, Sammy. I need you on my six. Can't go in without you, I don't trust anyone else to have my back more than you. If this goes bad, and I think it will, I'm going to need you there to cover me." Dean reassured him. "Twenty minutes, tops." He compromised.

"Okay, that's better. Be careful." Sam advised backing off with a worried look. Dean pulled off after blowing him a kiss and a throwing him a cocky wink, neither of which he really meant, since he really bad gut feeling was already getting worse by now and prayed it was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door was unlocked so Sam let himself in, calling out to the husband. "Mr. Moore, It's Agent Simmons, Gene Simmons…are you here? I have more questions, sir." Sam said and got no response. So he cautiously pulled a gun out and crept in, ducking and eyes sweeping all the areas around him at the same time, just in case she'd left booby traps behind.

The man was sitting on the couch, but not moving, Sam noticed. Then he moved around to notice that the man sat still and breathed, but his eyes lacked life. Using his free hand, he checked for a pulse and found one, a steady one. He was alive but clearly controlled by his wife's magic. He was just a puppet, Sam realized. She fed him the words and controlled him remotely. So that's how they'd passed his and Dean's interview. He suspected when she died, the spell would break on him. Sam felt awful for the guy but knew he had to leave him that way…for now. They had a job to do and it wasn't to babysit a zombified husband. But he still carefully shut the door behind him and worried about the poor guy. He'd picked the wrong woman to love. He'd been there. First Meg then Ruby…Meg had been an attraction thing but Ruby had been an almost love, the blood had made it so, the addiction had helped…until he and Dean found the lust and love spell, and fell in love with each other, and now they were happier than they had been most of their lives. He thanked his stars daily for that…or they'd both still be lonely and unhappy; Dean whoring around and Sam waiting for something he dare not reach for. Both lost and not found until they'd found each other that night.

He thought back to the spell and sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

(Two years ago)

The spell hit them hard once they shot the witches and got in their room.

Then they got hard and the lust hit them, touching, albeit briefly, had only made it worse. Then they had torn each other's clothes off, ignoring the wards even. They hadn't even locked the door. Sam nor Dean could think coherently, let alone squeeze enough sense out to do either thing. They had only felt the mad craving that only each of them could fulfill in each other and drive away.

Dean had pressed Sam to the bed, and he'd fallen on his face anyway once his knees hit the edge of it anyway. Dean had spit lubed and worked fingers into him, up to three but wasn't patient enough or in control enough to add anymore. Removing the fingers then thrusting into Sam, Dean had moaned in harmony with Sam. Whimpers of need slipped from Sam and Dean groaned at that sound, and thrust in more, going for slow but ending up hard and deep, trying to control his lust. Fucking him hard after an hour of barely held back love making, and cumming deep inside him. The love had hit them then and carried them the rest of the way. "Love you, love you, love you…" was then repeated by both men as they came again from the love taking them and their hearts, making it permanent and irreversible in the process.

They'd collapsed on the bed briefly and kissed passionately, but lovingly; all their brotherly feelings wiped out by the spell's effects.

Then Dean had pulled his legs up to expose his hole and ass, and Sam had spit lubed and thrust fingers in. Working him open carefully as he could manage, he'd made love to Dean as well, then fucked him harder later on, when the passion got too much to control between them, their cries of "More" and "Sammy!" and "Dean" and "Baby, more, harder!" drove them to do more and hard fucking followed between them soon after that.

Them switching so Sam could take bottom again was a natural progression, then switching again so Sam could take him. They had done it for hours, until the next morning when the spell broke, and they found themselves spent, in love, and sore as hell from the sex they'd done, the love they'd shared. Neither able to go back to being brothers, so they'd used fake ID's to marry at a chapel nearby and were soon lovers and married. Their own honeymoon then taking place at a nice bed and breakfast near where they'd married. Dante and Dorian their only guests, they had been unsure how to tell Bobby right then. But had known they would have to. Losing the love of their adopted father wasn't an option, it never had been!

All of which led to disbelief and eventual acceptance from their loved ones, who really had no say in how they related to each other now. Once given the choice of accepting them or them leaving them alone forever, they'd caved. Well, Bobby had, and Ellen, Jo had been shocked but had gotten over it enough to hug them and tell them congratulations. Dorian and Dante weren't surprised, just said they were curious why it took them so long to do it. And thanked them for inviting them to the wedding, Leaving the others to look at them peeved, feeling left out, but a private ceremony by a shaman Bobby knew and a nice celebration in the yard had made them happier for them.

But the boys were still glad their loved ones still cared for them, and that they were happy and accepted, loved by them all still, even with the Incest and 'marriage' they had now. All of which they were grateful for, and were relieved over.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Present again)

Sam saw Dean drive up and got in. He'd gotten Dean's call a couple minutes before that, and told him what had happened to the husband. "He's out of it." Sam said. "He's bespelled."

"Kinda figured." Dean said bitterly. "They're in an old mansion a couple miles out. We should let Bobby know where, in case things go pear-shaped."

"On it." Sam said and began to dial his number. After a brief moment of reporting in, he hung up and sighed. "He called in Dorian and Dante, but they're a ways out. We don't have much choice but to go in ourselves here."

"Just the way I like it, me and you, baby boy. The way it works best for us." Dean said smiling and kissing him gently. "I love you, Sammy. Always remember that, even if this gets fucked up." And he strongly suspected it would.

"Love you, too, Dean. I got your back, baby." Sam said and got his ammo loaded, his guns ready. Working the wheel for Dean as he did the same and drove at the same time. Taking the wheel back, Dean sighed.

"We're here, they are at the end of that road. It's a private lane and heavily hidden. Some millionaire _really_ liked his privacy! Too bad the witches killed him for the same reason, eh?" Dean said and Sam nodded, both looking serious as they drove in. Parking a few feet away, they got out and quietly made their way to a side entrance, Sam watching for anyone sneaking up on them as Dean picked the lock.

Then heading into the heart of the house and hoped they got there in time to save the teens; no one deserved to be turned that way, no one! Except the witches, of course. Someday Dean would find a way to send their spells back at them and give them a taste of their own medicine, if he lived long enough to, that is.

He strongly suspected that this time, he may not.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dorian and Dante got the call as they hit town.

"They're heading into the mansion now, you have to hurry. You made great time, by the way, thanks for that. However, if you don't get to them soon, they could die, so hurry!" Bobby urged them and gave them directions there. Dean had detailed them very exactly and for that he was grateful.

"Heading that way now, we're about ten minutes from it." Dante said, his foot slamming the gas pedal down again. Dorian hung up the phone and laughed. Not in the least worried he might kill them doing it. She drove the same way so she had no room to bitch. "Mario Andretti has nothing on my man…" She teased but got her weapons ready. "Get us there, fuck the tickets."

"Almost there." Dante said as he sped down the dirt road, dirt and dust rooster tailing behind him. "Fuck, now where is that private lane?!" He growled, Dorian searched as well once they slowed down a few minutes later and pointed.

"There, behind those thick Poplars. Damn, it's hidden well, gotta give them props for that!" Dorian said and groaned as the car turned onto the private lane quicker than she planned and she hit her elbow on the door handle, the bumpy road jostling them around as the car smoothed out and roared to their cousins.

Both worried and hoping they weren't too late to save them. If they needed it, they didn't always, but when it came to witches, it was likely they would have to.

Witches hated Winchesters, much like every other supernatural species out there. Something about their cousins just begged for them to kill them, or maim them, or turn them into unspeakable things, all of which they knew those boys had no real way of avoiding…which was why they usually barreled into them head first. Their belief was that it was best to just get the shit over with, and they weren't inclined to disagree with their thinking actually.

Pussy-footing around never achieved anything, but did mostly get you or the ones you were trying to save killed, so just going for it was the best approach. Not the safest but then again…

Hunting wasn't the 'safest' line of work either.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean entered the building and soon found themselves surrounded by witches.

It was a trap, go figure! Oh, well, Dean thought as he began to shoot at any that came near him, Sam at his side was doing the same. Both were making a bloody path to a table at the center of the room. The boys were still boys, so they hadn't got started yet…but they spotted the head Priestess chanting near them and thought that maybe they had but hadn't got to the good parts yet…Diving at her, Dean prayed it wasn't a killing spell, feeling it hit him full force, her face filled with rage at his interrupting her, her chanting changed as he shot her in the head. While Sam stood between the boys and the witches, shooting any that dared move their way. "You even think a spell, and I will fill you with lead." Sam hissed and kept his eyes on them. Not daring to look away, just in case…

Soon the women were screaming as more bullets came at them and they tried to flee, but Dorian and Dante followed them with their guns and mowed them all down with Sam's help, one by one.

When all the witches were dead, Dorian and Dante ran to Sam, who had ran to Dean, who lay weakly on the floor, clearly feeling woozy, which was never a good sign.

"Let's get him to a room, we'll check on him there. Don't worry, it's too early to know anything, Sam. The spell was interrupted and obviously the boys are fine. I'll take them back to their homes, leave them on the porches or something…Dante, you go with them." Dorian said and they all nodded.

Dean passed out against Sam now and he eyed him with worry. He checked for a pulse and found it racing but it showed he was alive, but in the thrall of a spell. He knew the signs well enough by now.

"Cuz, we get in there, you should go, in case it's a lust thing…" Sam advised but strongly suspected it wasn't that kind of spell. Dean also didn't appear to be in pain, but that sometimes showed up later as well….so did the killing thing. It sometimes killed you slowly and Sam prayed that wasn't the way it would work this time.

"It's not a lust spell…or a killing spell, Sam. He'd be moving more, it's something else." Dante reassured him. "I'm betting it's a sex change thing."

"I don't care if he grows kitten parts, as long as he lives! I'd love him no matter what sex he was. He's my world, Dante." Sam admitted quietly, caressing his lover's cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly. "He has to be okay! As long as it doesn't kill him, we can get through this. I'm Bisexual, so I can deal with the sex change if it comes to it."

"I know, Sam. He's lucky to have you." Dante said smiling as they stopped and he paid for their room, at one of the posher places. "I don't do cheap, so don't protest. I got us a two room suite, top floor. The cars will be fine, I promise."

"What about him? He's out like a light." Sam worried.

"We'll say he's a groom that partied too much at his Stag party. Make the excuse you two are getting married or something. It's not a total lie really." Dante said, coming up with a believable lie.

"Good one." Sam said approving and soon they had a room key, complete with an initial knowing eyeroll from the desk clerk. He was used to this from newlyweds apparently. Thank goodness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Dean woke up groggy. He was in a soft puffy bed and being cuddled by strong arms, ones he knew intimately. So he cuddled in more and rubbed against his lover, kissing him softly. "Sammy…wake up…come on, baby boy."

"Dean?" Sam said sleepily and then hugged him tighter when he woke up all the way. "I was so worried."

"Well, hit me with it, what did they curse me with? I'm not a girl, am I?" Dean asked and began to feel on his chest. No breasts, still had his dick, but it was higher than usual, then felt lower, and found it. Standing quickly, he pulled out of Sam's hold and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. Lifting his dick, he saw a vagina, but saw his body was normal otherwise. He moved closer and saw his hair was longer had a softer texture, but thought he could cut it later. His face was a bit softer, less rough edged, smoothed out a bit; clearly he'd gotten some feminine added to his face, but the rest was his normal male self. "I got a…" He pointed at the vagina to illustrate his objective here and sighed. "Think Bobby can fix this?" He asked worried.

"Not sure, Dante said he's looking into it, but with the witch dead and the spell book in some weird language Bobby's never seen or heard of, he's thinking Aramic or something more ancient, and so far no luck translating it, he's not sure we can…plus we shot the idol and it shattered, so it could be permanent. He said to stay here until he has more results. It's better to lay low for now. We killed over twenty witches in there, that's bound to leave a trail. Thank goodness the husband was tranced! He doesn't recall anything past his wedding night! Cops are baffled by that but she must had done it to him then. The boys were unconscious, so they can't say who saved them. But, just to be on the safe side, Bobby said to stay here; Dante has us all paid up for a week. He and Dorian are in the other bedroom. You should see this place! It's gorgeous, and we've never stayed in a place like this, I know that much! Come see, baby, and I don't mind the vagina. I love you, not what body parts you have. I'm just so happy it wasn't a killing spell, a girl I can love and live with, but you dead? It would have killed me, too. I really don't mind the girl parts, I don't. I think it's very arousing and pretty actually…plus your hair looks really pretty like that on you, maybe you could keep it a bit longer now, not so spiky?" Sam wheedled. "I like it."

"Not so spiked, but still to nape of my neck. It is thicker, so it'll need thinned out though. My face…" Dean said and Sam leaned in and kissed his jaw and all over his face, ending up at his lips and kissing him deeply, his tongue urging Dean's mouth open. Dean moaned and fell into his kiss, and soon they were on the bed, bodies touching.

"Still you, just a bit more pretty." Sam teased. "Still my gorgeous man, still mine."

"My…thing…" Dean stammered.

"Be good and I might fuck it later, along with that sexy ass of yours…the girl part is yours now, or is until Bobby finds a way to reverse it, if he can. I loved your body before this and I still love it now. Forget it, make love to me, please, baby, make love to me…" Sam pleaded as he lubed him up and eased his lover to his hole. "Touch me, love me…"

"Mine, all mine…" Dean said softly. "Love you so fucking much, Sammy!" Then kissed Sam again, and soon he'd thrust into him, their bodies grinding together and love making stealing their thoughts. He took Sam for an hour and then they both found a harder tempo, fucking and gripping each other hard, loving words and dirty talking coming from their mouths, along with moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure as well.

Until they came hard and then Sam surprised him by flipping them, and sucking his dick, then eating his new vagina until his head fell back and he came with a scream, and melted into the bed. Dean gasped as he found himself wet and dripping from Sam's attentions, then moaned in new pleasure as Sam pushed in and found his maiden head, eyes on Dean's. So he worked at it then, when Dean nodded, he thrust hard and burst through it, thrusting deeper now. He made love to him that way until Dean came with a loud cry and begging for more, hands gripping and clawing at his shoulders and upper arms.

Then he pulled his legs up and took his ass, doing the same until they both climaxed and came hard.

And Dean returned the favor, happy to repay his lover's gift of pleasure to him. They made love until the sky got dark outside and soon lay there cuddling. Dean hated his new body part a little less now, thanks to Sam's attention to it, but saw benefits from it, loving the way it felt when Sam took him that way, and definitely wanting him to do it again. Hating it and loving it in equal measures, but not as disgusted with it as he used to be.

Since the spell was interrupted, he only got the one part. If she'd been allowed to do more, he'd really be a girl! So he decided to take what he had gotten with grace…

Seeing as it could have been worse.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bobby called the next day with bad news.

It was worse. Of course it was worse. They reflected. Anything involving witches had to be 'worse'. Nothing involving witches ever ended well for them, Dean should just be grateful he got away with a vagina and let it be!

"Can't reverse it, I've looked into it from every angle. I tried." Bobby said in dismay. "Tried everything, but the book is impossible to decipher, and, without the witch or an idol to work with, we're screwed here." He sighed. "What did he get from it? Be honest."

"A vagina, and his face is smoothed a little, his hair is softer, like a girl's, but it's not as bad as we'd thought it would be." Dante admitted, and Bobby heard Dean protest how could this possibly not be bad, and laughed.

"You could be all girl, so count yourself lucky you only got a damn vagina from it! You could be dead, too. So consider that." Bobby said growling and Dean got quiet, he respected the man and if he said count himself lucky then maybe he should. "You could have gotten a worse curse, son. Stop bitching about it and live with it!"

"I will but still…shit." Dean sighed then smiled at Sam. "Guess you got another part of me to fuck, baby."

"Um, Bobby, did you find anything to say if he'd be…well, fertile? Like able to get pregnant?" Sam asked worried.

"No, from all I read, it's like when a guy goes to a sex change surgery, he gets parts but no ovaries." Bobby said then thought about it. "I know a doc, he's a hunter now. He's worked with some cursed people like you, he might know more, let me check with him…" Bobby said then sighed. "Have you…did you…" Bobby tried to asked but just couldn't get the words out, no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes, we did, this morning." Sam said softly, blushing. "It appears to be as sensitive as any other female's vagina really, no different really. It's the real thing."

"I knew that already. So…you get a pregnancy test, and I'll get a hold of the doctor." Bobby said and sighed. "Keep your hands off it until we know for sure! Once, maybe you can get lucky, twice might make it a sure thing. Let me see what I can find out."

"Got it." Sam said and sighed. Dorian headed out, hoping he wasn't.

Soon after she got back, Dean did the tests and got the results, nervously biting his lip the whole five minutes it took for the tests to show anything. Sam took his hand and kissed his cheek, murmuring if he was, they raise it together. He'd love to have kids, he would.

Dean nodded and then they looked together. A negative sign showed on each one then he sighed. He wasn't sure what he should feel, but relief _wasn't_ in how he felt right then. Disappointment reigned here and he quickly left the room, hiding the urge to cry. Sam followed him concerned.

Bobby called soon after and told them what they had figured out. Dean had the parts but no ovaries, so he couldn't get pregnant. Dean wasn't the first man to gain a female part. Partial exposure to the spell only gave you the part, but you had to turn full 'girl' to get that benefit. "How's he taking it?" Bobby said worried.

"I think a part of him really wanted to be able to give Sam a baby." Dorian said, she'd seen the pain in his eyes at the results, a pain only a woman can feel when she finds out she's not pregnant and finds out she secretly wanted to be, even when she tried to convince herself she didn't want to be.

"I'm sorry about that, I wish he could have." Bobby admitted. The possibility of grandkids along with the female part had been a nice thought. He wished it could have been possible, too.

"Us, too." Dorian admitted. As shocking as it could have been, they would also have been excited for them if they had been pregnant.

"Tell them to come home soon as the dust clears." Bobby said and they said they would. Then hung up.

Dean must be devastated. He thought. And regretted the pain he had went through.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't….we can't…" Dean sputtered as he sobbed.

"We can, when the time is right. A fertility idol would do it, we'll find one, I promise." Sam said and Dean tried to calm down.

"Think that would work?" Dean asked, he didn't want kids right now but later they might, and with his part, he could have them naturally…

"Yeah, happens all the time, why not to us?" Sam reassured him. "We'll make it happen. I won't give up on us having our own kids, and you shouldn't either. We just need an idol or spell for it. We can't have them naturally so we'll make do. Come up with other ways to do it." Sam said as he pulled him in for a kiss and wiped his tears away, seeing him beginning to smile and hope for it later. "We will have kids, Dean. I promise you that. Just not right now. Don't give up on it. We'll make it happen."

"Okay, I suppose it could wait…" Dean sighed then smiled lecherously. "Although you could make me feel better…"

"How, baby, how can I make you feel better?" Sam said, already working his clothes off him again. Doing his own once Dean's were gone. His hard dick pressed against Dean's and rubbing into it as he kissed along his chest and neck.

"Let's get more familiar with my girl part again, shall we? For later, you know?" Dean said then moaned as Sam entered him, making him even wetter for him already, thrusting back onto him and crying out as Sam hit something inside him, making him writhe with the desire for more. "That's it, fuck me!" Dean cried out and Sam did as asked. Pounding into his vagina even more.

Both now very sure that they didn't mind his 'girl' part at all…

In fact, they really _really_ liked it now.

Then cried out as they came over and over from it, and then Sam took his ass again, vowing to show him the many ways they could enjoy his new body part now. And when they were done…

Dean found himself liking it even more.

Xxxxxxxxx

They headed to Bobby's several days later, both cuddling in the front seat. Stealing kisses and exchanging blowjobs along the way. A two day trip turned into a week's one, stopping to make love when night fell in motels and motor inns. Unable to resist the allure of each other, the way they always weren't.

Bobby merely smiled as they pulled in and parked, motioning them inside.

He had a hot meal waiting for them and cold beers to drink with the meal. He was glad they were home again, and in one piece, even if they had acquired one more piece. Dean was his son, always would be.

He was just glad he was alive. The spell could have done more to them, and they all knew it.

Plus, Dean didn't look sad about it, they looked as happy together as they always had since marrying each other. So the extra body part must not bother them very much anymore.

Not to mention, this all gave him a feeling they hadn't given up on having kids yet, and this gave him hope as well. When the time came, and they needed a fertility idol, he had some contacts. He was sure he knew a couple white witches that had one. Not to mention, he knew a spell or two that would have the same effect on them, too.

Kids weren't ruled out, he happily thought. Grandkids would come along someday. He just had to wait until they were ready for them.

And Bobby was nothing if not patient.

As shown by the way he teased Dean about his 'girl' part when they sat down to eat, making them all laugh so hard they cried.

xxxxxxxxxx

(prologue)

Cas looked down and saw the pair holding hands as they walked onto the porch, Bobby greeting them with a smile.

Sure, he'd intervened, and heard Bobby's prayer. Putting up a shield around Dean as the witch cast the spell at him, felt the changing spell hitting him and stopped it in its tracks, and made the killing spell deflect from him.

He also saw their desire inside their hearts to have kids someday and promised himself he'd help with that when it was time. Father wouldn't mind, he was sure of it. He was just as fond of those Winchesters as Cas was. They were his favorite mortals, too. Their whole Winchester family was, including Bobby, Dante, and Dorian, their cousins.

He also knew they were in for more challenges before they found their true happiness…

But was sure he could help them through those, too.

And with a smile, he looked away, heading back to where the other Angels were. Gabriel stopped him as he went to go past him. Gabe peeked at them, too, and now was no different. "How are they?" He asked concerned, he was aware of the curse on them, the extra body part, and Cas smiled.

"Safe, happy for now. Got a bunch of gods coming for them, some weren't happy their bosses got killed at that motor lodge, remember?" Cas pointed out and nodded to the looking glass. "They might need us again, you especially…"

"I'll do anything I can." Gabriel promised and handed Cas a lollipop. He'd gotten his fellow angel addicted to them when they had been on Earth. "I don't know what I can do as an Angel though."

"Just do your best." Cas said then smiled slyly. "And who says you do it as an Angel?" And with that, and the sound of fluttering feathers, he was gone.

Gabriel shook his head at his brother's cryptic comment and bent to look into the glass. They were eating now and laughing, making jokes about his new body part and their sex life. And he was happy for them. Then smiled as he reflected that when they needed him, he'd be there, Cas by his and their sides. And he knew that time would come, along with inviting their cousins along to help.

Both Cas and Gabriel saw things getting bad for them and swore to do their best, as both as Archangels and trickster god if necessary, to keep them safe as they could, to keep them from dying. And to help them achieve their victories in the days to come.

Those Winchesters were worth that.

They were their dearest friends after all. Their Charges and loved ones, their family in a way.

Sucking his lollipop, Gabriel popped away now as well, going to New York, where a certain jerk was abusing his wife and thought maybe, just maybe, he should switch them for a while, to give him a taste of what he was doing to her. To teach him to better respect women. No man should lay a hand on a woman, least of all beat her into a cowering ball every night, just because he couldn't find a damn job!

Yes, Gabriel reflected, as he appeared invisibly in their living room, as the man got ready lay drunken blows on the woman. Yes, he was going to find out just what that woman was feeling…Gabriel was going to make sure of that fact!

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
